A maze is a structure that includes an outer wall that encloses an area and typically includes an inner wall structure that is located within the enclosed area. The outer wall and inner wall structure define a path between an entrance and an exit associated with the outer wall. The path being the portion of the maze that is within the outer wall that is not part of the inner wall structure and over which a solver of the maze is allowed to move or navigate. Characteristic of a maze is at least one complex branch, i.e., a point at which two or more passageways of the path intersect and the solver of the maze is confronted with a decision as to which of two or more passageways is to be taken. Further, in most mazes, the entrance and exit are separate. A maze comprised of an outer wall but with no inner wall structure is feasible. However, as such a maze become more complex, it typically becomes more efficient to adopt a maze structure that is comprised of an outer wall and an inner wall structure.
In contrast to a maze, a labyrinth has a single through-route with turns but without any complex branches. A labyrinth is typically comprised of an outer wall and an inner wall structure. However, a labyrinth can also be realized with an outer wall but with no inner wall structure. Additionally, in many labyrinths, the entrance and exit are the same.
Presently, there are three known types of water mazes. The first type is characterized by having a number of nozzles or similar devices that direct water upward in the fashion of a fountain to form the walls of a maze. The second type employs nozzles or similar water ejecting structures that are located in uprights and eject water horizontally to form the walls of a maze. The third type is characterized by the presence of nozzles or other water ejecting structures that direct water downward to form the walls of a maze. In one known water maze of the third type, a lattice work of overhead pipes is provided. Each pipe has holes or a slot that allows water to fall from the pipe to produce a wall or portion of a wall of a maze. A valve is located at each intersection of the pipes in the lattice work and used to control the distribution of water from an upright pipe, which has one end that is also located at the intersection, to each of the pipes associated with the valve. Since there are intersections of two, three, and four pipes in the lattice work of overhead pipes, the valve at each intersection controls the flow from an upright pipe to two, three, or four pipes in the lattice work of pipes. Further, there are two valves associated with each pipe, one at each end of the pipe. Apparently, by appropriate manipulation of the valves, a water maze can be configured and subsequently reconfigured.